This invention relates to a system which is used to trim debris from about an in ground sprinkler head, in particular, a system deployed to trim debris from about an in ground sprinkler head while the sprinkler system, and head is in actively in operation discharging water. In ground sprinkler heads are commonly placed in lawns, and fields to keep the vegetation such as grass, irrigated, whether it is on a golf course, or a business' or individual's lawn. A common issue with sprinkler heads over time, is that the vegetation, such as grass or weeds, begins to grow, or grows over the sprinkler head, which ultimately affects the effectiveness of the sprinkler head. If the grass is not trimmed back, the grass may prevent the sprinkler head from popping up to discharge water, either in whole or in part, if a pop up sprinkler head, or functioning as intended with the design of the sprinkler head. Currently, there are no known products on the market nor on file that appear to address the issue of trimming the vegetation, such as grass or weeds, from about the sprinkler head, during operation of the sprinkler head, e.g., when the water is on in the zone of the system and the zone and sprinkler head is discharging water, and hence there is a long felt need for a system that provides such feature.